


Love me some Turducken

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean becomes increasingly more hungry after the turducken incident, and it shows. Sam's not objecting to the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me some Turducken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: All I want in life is a fic set in season 7, where the chemicals in the turducken make Dean eat nonstop and gain weight.

The Winchester’s end up being more busy than usual after the turducken incident, so they’re on the road a lot more. Being on the road more means motels almost every night, driving fourteen hours a day, and spending the rest of their free time eating in greasy diners and sleeping on the leather seats of the impala or on rock hard mattresses. Sam longs to return somewhere more supplied after two weeks, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind, simply because at least he’s not stuck with packaged salads every day.

They stop more than usual for food, never giving them enough time to research as much as he would like because every few hours Dean will need something to full-fill his appetite. It only starts to get abnormal when two hours becomes one hour a few days later, and it’s not long before it’s almost never that Sam sees him empty handed, always chewing down some type of travel food even with one hand on the wheel of the impala.

It shows too, almost instantly. Not that Dean was ever extremely fit to begin with, but when they have to make extra stops for bigger pants on the account that he’d ripped through the seat of two of them there’s no denying that the intake of all the food settles in fast. There’s a part of Sam that wonders if this is really just coincidence after all, or if it has to do with something else—but it’s overpowered by how entranced by everything he is.

Like how much more effort it takes in the morning for Dean to get dressed because of how large his belly is becoming. How much more strain he has to use to button his pants or tug down his shirt. The booths get too small for him two not long after, always having to stop at a place with a table so he has enough space, the only reason for them to ever leave with a doggie bag being so that Dean will have something to eat later—since he eats everything off his plate, and Sam’s if he wants him to as well.

—

He catches himself staring more often than not, one time even going so far as squirming beneath the covers on the opposite bed at the sight of Dean devouring a pie he’d gotten to go on their way out. He’s long past wearing shirts to bed, only wearing soft cotton pants with the draw-strings completely untied to give his stuffed and growing belly some room to breathe, which turns Sam on more than he’s willing to admit.

“Fuck,” Sam gasps at the sight. It’s much louder than he intended, and Dean turns just enough to see the rising bulge beneath the sheets from Sam’s hardening dick.

“Seein’ something you like over there?”

Dean sounds smug when he says it, and Sam knows he’s teasing but he’s on his feet in a second anyway, stalking over towards the bed and hesitating only a moment before putting his hands on Dean’s full belly and gazing at every inch of it with pure amazement.

“Yeah,” Sam breathes when they finally meet eyes, “Yeah I do.”


End file.
